Paralyzed
by Elementress
Summary: She had him paralyzed. Maybe it was about time he admitted it- it was only hurting him to keep pretending it wasn't true. - a Guna songfic to Paralyzed by Big Time Rush.


**A/N: **Was listening to this song and realized how perfect it was for how George might be feeling in OotP. So here's another Guna songfic! 3 (I feel like all my Guna stories either take place outside or in a DA meeting lol)

**Disclaimer:** The song "Paralyzed" is by Big Time Rush, so basically, I don't own it. I also don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters or anything. Wish I did, but I don't. So that's that!

Paralyzed

Another DA meeting had begun, or was about to. Not everyone was there yet. Fred and George had arrived early because they had been showing Harry some of their newest inventions, and now they and a few other people were waiting for everyone else to get there. George wasn't really paying attention as people came in every few minutes, but all of a sudden his breath stopped and his eyes were locked on who was coming through the door.

_You, you walked into the room, __o__n a Friday afternoon. That's when I saw you for the first time, __a__nd I was paralyzed._

Luna Lovegood. Loony Luna Lovegood. Ginny's friend, his little sister's friend. Of course he'd seen her before, but he felt like he was seeing her for the first time now. She was so much older now- probably about fifteen. Only two years younger than him. He noticed for the first time her beautiful, big blue eyes, her long hair that seemed such an unnatural colour of blonde that it could only belong to her.

He began walking toward her, wanting to talk to her. To say hi, to tell her how pretty she looked today, but stopped halfway there and just stared, his mouth slightly open. What was wrong with him?

_I had a million things to say, but none of them came out that day. 'Cause I was never one of those guys that always had the best lines..._

She must have seen him standing there, looking like a complete idiot, because she waltzed over to him (had she always walked that way, looking like a perfect little dancer?) and gave him one of her brilliant smiles (had her teeth always been that white, her eyes always that blue?). George cleared his throat, feeling his face redden a bit under her gaze.

"Are you all right, George?" asked Luna confusedly, seeing his red face. "Do you have a cold?"

_Time stops ticking, my hands keep shaking._

"Er..." he felt as if he were in some kind of daze, it was the strangest he'd ever felt. "Oh! N-no, I'm fine."

He felt Fred come up behind him. His twin smirked, and as he passed by George to go talk to Lee, he whispered, "Have a crush, Georgie?"

George's ears reddened- why did the Weasleys have to have such an abominable trait?- and he glared at his brother before turning back to Luna. She seemed so oblivious to everything, he supposed he was lucky that she didn't notice how strange he was acting specifically toward her. _Did_ he have a crush? ...No, he couldn't, it wasn't possible.

_And you don't even know that I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied. I try to breathe but I'm frozen inside. I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes- You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, paralyzed_

He ended up leaving Luna with a quick smile in order to spend the rest of the lesson around Fred and Lee, though it didn't do much because he kept looking over in her direction, unable to think of anything else. He was so distracted, he hated the way he was feeling.

XXX

For the rest of the week, George tried to stay away from Luna, hoping that his thoughts would stray away from her just as he was. However, his emotions apparently weren't connected to his physical actions at the moment. What was wrong with him?

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by. Can't even talk, 'cause words don't come into my mind. I'd make a move if I had the guts to. But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, paralyzed._

Every time she walked by him in the corridors (which seemed to happen more and more lately) she'd give him a smile before continuing to skip along (yeah, "walk" was a bit of an understatement for her). He'd keep looking straight ahead, ignoring her, but it hurt him to wonder how that made her feel, if she noticed. He'd grimace and keep walking, but he didn't want to.

After another month, he and Fred had finished their preparations and broke their brooms out of Umbridge's office, making an exit that no one would- or could- forget. As they flew away into the fireworks and away from the prison that Hogwarts had become, he turned to look behind him, and saw her in the crowd, smiling up at him and looking rather amused at the whole thing. He couldn't get that image out of his head for weeks.

_As the years go by I think about you all the time. If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed- paralyzed by you_

He thought he'd never see her again, but the thought hurt him. He kept wondering if she'd happen by the shop someday, she must have heard about it from Ginny. She'd come, wouldn't she? Even Fred had noticed how distracted he'd become, complaining that the products were going downhill now that George wasn't pulling his own weight.

_Now I learned a lot from my mistake- never let a good thing slip away. I've had a lot of time to look back, and my only regret is not telling you what I was going through_

He was standing by a shelf one day in a bit of a daze, thinking about her again, when he heard the bell on the shop door ring, telling him that there was a customer. He turned to greet them- Fred was in the upper level organizing some of their newest products- and saw her. Luna. She was smiling up at him, that same smile she always wore, the one that he'd fallen in love with. She'd come to see him, he knew it from the look in her eyes. She walked up the first set of stairs and stood before him, still smiling.

"Hello George. The shop looks very nice."

He couldn't have slapped the smile off his face if he'd tried.

He wasn't paralyzed any more.

_You, you walked into the room on a Friday afternoon..._


End file.
